


you did not break me, i'm still fighting for peace

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	

he was 6 the first time he saw his sister cry. not the tattletale holler with tears streaming down her face cry. not the muffled sobs into her pillow crying. his heart pounded so hard in his ears he could hardly hear his mom's soothing words to his sister who had curled up tight, eyes closed even tighter.

her pale knees were red and raw and he saw the imprints of gravel and cement pressed onto her delicate cheek. he was running out the front door before their mom returned with kate's bowl of ice cream she ate between exaggerated sniffles.

he pressed the boy to the front grass and swung his fists wildly, fists quickening as her cries echoed in his ears. "stay away from my sister" he yelled as his fist met the boy's mouth "or you'll be sorry!"

 

when they were 14, a modeling agent approached their mom in the mall and leaned in to talk to her, his arms gesturing wildly to where they stood. he felt his cheeks burn and tried so hard to not dissolve into ash and fly away with the warm breeze. 

they didn't discuss it in the car ride home. their mom held the flyer so tight. and handed it to her husband. "what is this?" he asked as kate's hand reached for her brother's pulling him away. 

she got up at 3:30 am when she heard the retching sounds and the bathroom light flick on.she knocked softly on the door "kev?" she asked softly. they spent the rest of the night on the bathroom floor, her hand carding through his hair, his head on her shoulder.

 

she got an epically awful haircut when she was 23. "its not funny!" she fought on the phone "you are so mean to me". they sat on her bed and looked up really weird hats she could wear until her hair grew out. 

kevin went and got his hair cut too. kate's mouth dropped open when she saw her brother, her best friend at the door looking like a sheared sheep.pulled her into his arms when she huffed "i'm hideous".

 

 

when their mom and dad died, he showed up with blurry bloodshot eyes and a duffle bag. she just opened the door and motioned him in wordless. 

he let out a cry that night. sleep was useless. she curled beside him on the couch and they cried together til they laughed. it was kevin who suggested calling their brother at 2 a.m

 

 

her heart was broken on her 30th birthday while he was in vegas with the boys. the boyfriend who had told her he loved curvy women decided to bring up the fact he really disliked stretch marks."makes you look like you have chicken skin. anyway you're more...fat than curvy"

she threw his things on the lawn and locked the door behind him. "tell me not to eat" she sent kevin the text from in front of the fridge on the floor.

"i'll be right there" he answered two minutes later.

 

 

the love of his life was small with long brown hair. she looked like he could slip her into his pocket. she loved champagne, network parties and designer dresses.

when kate told him he could better, he deserved better he had gotten mad. when he caught the love of his life in bed with his trainer he walked out of the condo without looking back.

kate didn't say i told you so. she handed him a beer and listened to him ramble about how he was swearing off women, was going to concentrate on work. afterall, the show was picking up, he was going to go somewhere!

she stroked his hair like his mom would have done while he cried himself to sleep on her couch.

 

 

its not like he hated the guy. he didn't. this is the happiest kate he'd seen in years. her cheeks were pink and her smile so wide it ended at her eyes. the hard part that took adjusting was learning to share her.


End file.
